Ross
}}Ross Bauman and Ned Darby are a team of Best Friends in Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1. Profile In a race full of bickering couples, feisty siblings and overbearing parents, can these nerdy dads from Tassie surprise everyone and pull off the win? Best friends for nearly thirty years, Ross and Ned met at a game shop where a mutual friend was hosting a game of Dungeons and Dragons, the pair hit it off right away and have been best friends ever since. They share a love for all things nerdy and are staples on the competitive 'Magic: the Gathering' scene in Australia, who have both received international recognition at various points in their careers. Ross is a married father of three, two daughters Maxine (16) and Frankie (13) and a son, Jesse (14). He works as a liaison between Hobart City Council and the general populace, he promotes and advertises Council's activities and handles the basic complaints that concerned citizens send council. On the weekends, after his son's soccer games and his daughter's netball games, Ross tends to indulge in video games and on every second Sunday, he runs a large-scale tabletop game for his nine-man party, Ned never misses a game. Ned has been married to his wife Eve for 23 years and together they have one son, James (20), who is currently attending the University of Tasmania. He owns and operates his own phone repair shop with his wife. They are big fans of fantasy and often attend cons all over the world. They are fun-loving, happy-go-lucky people who try to squeeze as much fun out of every day as possible. Despite both being reasonably well-travelled and experience travelling together, neither member of the duo has ever travelled to a non-English speaking country. They worry about the language barrier they may encounter while on the race, but they're hoping that their friendly demeanour will make them a more appealing team for locals to help rather than some of the other more "assertive" teams. Ross *'Age': 47 *'Occupation': Communications Officer *'Connection to teammate': Best Friend *'Current City': Hobart, TAS *'Hometown': Bendigo, VIC *'Favourite Travel Destination': London *'Pet Peeve about Teammate': He gets one-track-minded and can miss the bigger picture. Ned *'Age': 53 *'Occupation': Business Owner *'Connection to teammate': Best Friend *'Current City': Hobart, TAS *'Hometown': Queenstown, TAS *'Favourite Travel Destination': I've been to all fifty U.S. states and Cali is still my favourite. *'Pet Peeve about Teammate': He's old school, it's hard to get him to try new things. Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1 Race History Post-Race Trivia *Tied with Geoff & Rex Jackson & Kane and Marcus & Jerry as the first all-male team to run the race. *Tied with Erica & Danielle and Marcus & Jerry as the first team of friends to run the race. *Both men are friendly aquantences with Bea Anderson from Dusk's Australian Survivor: Venezuela - Fates. Records *Coming soon Category:Fanon Teams Category:All-male teams Category:Friend teams Category:DuskEars' Content Category:Dusk's The Amazing Race Australia 1